<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admirer (Art) by reichtrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193516">Admirer (Art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash'>reichtrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Grooming, Hitler Youth, Hitlerjugend, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A concentration camp guard takes an interest in a Hitlerjugend boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admirer (Art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drawing of my characters Friedrich and Helmut. The story takes place in Nazi Germany. Friedrich, a concentration camp guard, develops in interest in a boy named Helmut. At first they are friends and nothing more, but they eventually develop an inappropriate relationship where abuse occurs. At the time they met, Helmut was around the age of 10/11 and new to the Deutsches Jungvolk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/718592560578166915/807432917604892722/Admirer.png">View outside AO3</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>